Cinowyn Antilles
Lady Cinowyn is the stepdaughter of Captain Raymus Antilles of Tantive IV, murdered by Darth Vader when the ship was captured. Her mother, Lady RiSanne, was an Aldaraanian courtier who had grown up offworld and returned to her homeworld shortly after the end of the Clone Wars, pregnant by her late husband, a GAR medical officer. RiSanne never spoke about her past. This, RiSanne's martial arts talent, and the fact that the late Queen Breha had made a place for her at court, led Cinowyn and her next-oldest (half-)brother, Trevor, to speculate among themselves that RiSanne had been an Aldaraanian or Republic agent during the Clone Wars. As a young girl, Cinowyn had a large collection of ship models, some remote-controlled, & many gifts from her father from his travels with the Viceroy and Princess. Cinowyn dreamed of one day commanding the Tantive IV when her stepfather, the only father she knew, decided to retire. By the time she was 16, Cinowyn was midshipman navigator on the Tantive, a post she held until a few months before it's last "mercy mission." She had persuaded Antilles to let her fight for the Alliance openly as a starfighter pilot. She was a trainee at Yavin Base, not quite 18, when the horrible news about first the loss of the Tantive (& presumably Leia) & then the brutal destruction of Aldaraan came. Her superiors refused to let her volunteer for the Death Star mission, saying she didn't have enough experience. She was one of the pilots assembled for the ceremony marking the victory at Yavin. Since then, however, Lady Cinowyn has been making up for missing out on that one. The young woman still misses her family (only 16 year old Trevor, attending school offworld, survived), especially her father. A defecting Imperial revealed Capt. Antilles' fate during his debriefing, so Cinowyn knows exactly how he died. She also never forgets that his decision to let her follow her own path, rather than insist she remain in a "safer" role on his ship saved her life, since she would otherwise have been aboard the Tantive IV when it was captured. Although she downplays her highborn background, Alliance records & personnel usually refer to her as "Lady Cinowyn" & her callsign is "Lady" or "The Lady." The young woman isn't thrilled with the designations but tolerates them, since it limits confusion with Wedge Antilles of the Rogues--& she's not the first snub-jock to wish her squadronmates had found a different nickname for her. A very talented & good-naturedly competitive pilot, Cinowyn is currently assigned to Shooting Stars X-wing squadron and is one of the flight leaders. Off-duty Cinowyn is a bit of a party-girl and loves flirting. It's possible that her liking for dancing & a good time is how she copes with the loss of her planet & family. Cinowyn's background does give her an advantage if there is a need to infiltrate "classier" places or deal with those of the "upper classes." She is also, like many Aldaraanian nobles, a good marksman with blasters. Wynn has some experience in the outdoors, camping, hiking, rapelling & so on. A Rebel scout taught her the basics of archery. Cinowyn, called Cin by her new companion Drendar, is of average height & build. She has not quite shoulder-length light red hair naturally streaked golden-blonde. Her hair almost always appears tousled, as if she had just removed her helmet. Cinowyn is fair-complected with freckles dusted over nose and rosy cheeks. Her eyes are a jade-green. A few days ago, Cinowyn's Three Flight was assigned an easy mission. They were to rondezvous with the independent transport Puddlejumper in an uninhabited system near Telos, then escort the ship and it's owner to a meeting with Alliance technicians. The next thing she knew, she woke up aboard Puddlejumper with a broken arm, a concussion & suffering from cold exposure. Drendar Morevo, the ship's young owner-captain, told her that when he arrived in-system, he found bodies & debris from several TIEs and X-wings, as well as 2 survivors--Cinowyn and her astromech, called Razzle. The R2 had been badly damaged so Drend downloaded its memory into his ship's computer temporarily. Due to the concussion, Cinowyn could recall very little that happened after her mission briefing. She remembered hearing screams and panicked comm traffic, and then later thinking, due to delirium, that she was being treated in a bacta tank, when she had actually been floating in space after ejecting from her badly damaged snubfighter. They agreed that they should make for Telos and Citadel Station. Drend needed parts to repair both Puddlejumper's troublesome hyperdrive and Razzle, while Cinowyn was eager to locate Rebel sympathizers or even a full cell, so that she could get word of what had happened on her mission to her superiors. Cinowyn gave in to Drend when he insisted that she let a doctor friend of his on the station treat her injuries. After visiting with Dr. Din'olussevi, the pair shopped for supplies, as well as clothing for Cinowyn. Agents of Drendar's vindictive cousin Dan saw them and set up a simple ambush. Simple for Cin and Drend to spot and defeat that is. Leaving their would-be assailants disarmed, stunned and bound, the young people decided to leave Citadel Station and the Telos system right away. They plotted a multi-jump, slow course to Bespin, hoping to lose any pursuit with prolonged hyperspace travel time and a convoluted route. They chose Bespin because Drend knew someone who might be able to help him with his hyperdrive and Cinowyn wanted to try to contact Scholar, a Rebel agent who was posted there to gather information. During the visit to Citadel Station and the transit to Bespin, Cin and Drend became attracted to one another. They planned to pose as a couple on a honeymoon--and decided to be a couple for real. Antilles, Cinowyn Antilles, Cinowyn Antilles, Cinowyn